Existing golf bags designed for use as stand bags typically have symmetrical tops and bases and a stand mechanism that is mounted in a central position along the body. A top view of two exemplary prior art golf bag tops 105, 115 is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Both golf bag tops 105, 115 have symmetric elliptical shapes. The golf bag tops 105, 115 each further include divider bars 110, 120 allowing a golfer to separate and organize his/her clubs.
Some disadvantages of prior golf bags are now briefly discussed with reference to FIGS. 2A and 2B. A golfer 200 is depicted carrying a golf bag 205 containing a set of clubs 210. Due to the nature of the divider bars 110, 120, which are typically parallel to the ground when the golf bag 205 is being carried, the clubs 210 often noisily slosh about as the golfer 200 is walking. Additionally, the motion of the clubs 210 may induce movement of the golf bag 205. The movement of the golf bag 205 may in turn cause the golf bag 205 to repeatedly strike the golfer's back as it swings out and returns. This repeated pounding may result in back discomfort 215 unless the golfer 205 can manage to hold the golf bag 205 steady. In view of the foregoing and other disadvantages of prior art stand bags, what is needed is an improved golf bag design.